cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arch-aider, Malkuth-melekh/@comment-34544409-20200212164355
After some reading, i realised that this card is just a bunch of effects from other clans but with an Angel Feather spin for the theme. The first half of the first effect is, for all intents and purposes just an over cost pseudo Beast Deity main phase attack. The problem with that is Beast Deity can make more and at a much lower cost but did nothing, so what can AngF do with this. This effect can only work is your going first. The second half is pretty good, cause you can heal right off the bat, so a little better then Metatron's ability to heal. But requires you to go second, which in this game state may not be a good idea. Both effects require a hefty cost of CB 2, which any good player worth their salt will exploit by damage denying. If they don't want to be dealt damage, deal with the opponent healing themselves or just want to punish the AngF player if they use the second effect without healing The second effect is just a more restrictive Cocytus, in the sense that it deals you a damage, which you can mitigate by using the heal effect but in my opinion is just a waste of CB 2. What's really important with this kinda effect is the variety of cards you can call, there are power gaining effects (Zayin,Amputation,Sectio), removal (Zayin), PG denial (Lamedo,Amputaion), backrow intercepters (Sectio) and hand advantage (Multimedical). While the variety of effects are good, they seem very limited in what you can do. PG denial and power gain effects are good for aggro, but AngF at least when I'm typing this, is only limited to 3 attacks a turn and a potential damage ping (which may not be good cause you don't get a heal to mitigate the damage dealt by the effect). Removal while good, it's only limited to Zayin cause every other removal option cost to much but even then you can run to some problems cause he retires himself. So if you do call Zayin and use his effect, the +3 this card gives is just a +2 and not to mention the drawbacks of both Malkuth and AngF's removal can be a pain in the but to deal with. Hand advantage wise Multimedical is the only card to be able to do it but it's just a break even. Intercepter are great to have but the the game state right now is primarily aggro based. And the minor problem of cards that can only be activated when called from hand. It's obvious that Bushi wanted this card to be a jack of all traits kinda card, but focusing on to much made the card contradict itself. Which is kinda disappointing, seeing as this is Angels vr of the last set for the Shinemon arc. The best way that i have seen to use this is focus on aggro and use every other effect only when you need it.